Tariko Kirochu
Biography Tariko Satoko Kirochu (Birth name:Tariko Satoko Kyuko) (born 7th December,2006) Is the adoptive daughter of Orla and James Kirochu. She was born in 2006 in Osaka, Japan. At the age of 9, she got put in foster care because her biogical mother nearly killed her by beating her. Orla and James adopted her afterward. In Kirochu Family Revisited it appears that she is attending middle school. Personality She is very cheerful and bubbly, but she does get angry at times. Relationships James Kirochu: Tariko is close with her adoptive father but can barely spend time with him Anna Kirochu: Tariko's relation with Anna is really a violent one since Anna breaks her stuff in jealousy; however, when Tariko discovers the laceration scar on Anna's back whilst visiting her sister at the hospital, she also learns that Anna was physically abused by her biological mother who only wanted a boy Kai Hiwatari: her husband Coconut: Coconut was her beloved pet guinea pig whom she loved when Coconut was a baby. Tariko was devastated when the poor guinea pig died Ji kwong: Tariko is close with her 2-week old niece The twins: Tariko seems to be very close with Ji min And Ji woong Orla Kirochu: Tariko seems to get aong with her adoptive mother really much Yoshi: her nephew Appearance She has waist-lenghted black hair and brown eyes sometimes her hair is in a ponytail. Her skin is also tanned like Anna but more paler. Her height is 4 feet and 5 inches at age 10 1/2. She wears a Pokemon T-Shirt. She wears a skirt and tights. On her right arm, she holds an Azelf plush. On the other arm she has her Uxie and Mesprit plush. Her most rarely seen feature is the cross shaped scar on her left leg. Birthday Parties *9th Birthday- High School Musical themed party *10th Birthday- Kimono dance *11th Birthday- Pokemon themed party with special guests Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *12th Birthday- Japanese themed party *13th Birthday- Outdoor Movie Night party *14th Birthday- Spent her birthday at Universal Studios Japan *15th Birthday- Japanese tea ceremony In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Trivia *For Halloween 2016, she dressed up as Ash Ketchun *Her favorite hobbies are having tea parties with her Pokemon plush and collecting them. She also owns and collects Pokemon trading cards and trading figures and even trades them. She also likes to write her own Pokemon fanfiction stories on Fanfiction.net *She has a Snivy plush backpack and an Ash Ketchum hat *She ha an interactive game called Pokémon Get! Tsurizao *For Christmas, she recieved a complete Christmas Edition set of Pokemon plushes: Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig the same year she received Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. In her stocking, she found a red envelope full of money, Kusagai mango candy and some Pocky sticks. *She films her own live-action version of the Pokémon anime, portraying as Ash Ketchum, with her friends Sally Shwartz as Serena, Kelly Hawkins as Bonnie, Tucker Brown as Brock, Kenny Hawkins as Clemont, Lisa Simmons as Misty and Amanda Davis as Nurse Joy, Corey Wilson as Tracey Sketchit, Jennifer Miller as Dawn, Samuel Moore as Cilan, Emily Greenwood as Iris, Rebecca Potter as May, Julie Grayson as Officer Jenny, along with Ji min as Jessie and Ji Woong as James. *She has her own fanfiction.net account *Her fanfiction.net account pen name is tari-toko7; she even has her own Pokemon OC's *She reviewed the Pokemon fan ROM Pokemon Crystal World and her opinion was: *"It was very creepy, Pokemon were over Level 100! isn't that impossible?!, the level cap was 100 in non-ROM hacks!, You start out with one of the legendary birds. In later levels of the game, it becomes mind-blowningly hard and difficult, there is even a Ninetales, level 107 owned by the Rival who evolved from Vulpix 2 rival battles ago, a level 200 Pichu and level 225 Pikachu owned by Red! OMG! I still like playing the ROM and I finished it, but i'm still traumatized about Pokemon being over level 100 on the opponents side....." *She also has her own Deviantart account *She and Orla run a show about Pokemon Glitches called Poke-Glitch Talk with Orla and Tariko. *She and Kai got engaged in Karuizawa, Japan and they got married in Okinawa, Japan. They had their honeymoon in Hong Kong. *Her favorite Food is sushi and her least favorite food is chicken. *She likes seaweed ice cream *She has all the Japanese Pokémon soundtracks *She may be a sailor when she grows up. *According to her YouTube record, she seems to enjoy watching her older siblings' episode where they discussed Pokemon *She likes'' High School Musical'' and she has all three movies but they were in Japanese But her mom got her a Japanese DVD Player to play the DVDs on. *The Pokémon plushies she owns so far are Reshiram, Charizard, Zekrom, Audino, Tymple, Blitzle,Foongus, Sawk, Starly, Shiny Gold Magikarp, Litwick, Sewaddle, Pansear, Braviary, Zubat, Klink, Sandile, Cherubi, Amoongus, Cottonee, Oshawott, Uxie, Zorua, Teddiursa, Shaymin (land form), Beartic, Serperior, Whimsicott, Ponyta, Darmanitan, Buizel, Alomomola, Basculin, White Kyurem, Gligar, Vanillite, Croagunk, Farfetch'd, Heatmor, Bisharp, Tranquill, Mudkip, Throh, Carracosta, Timburr, Shieldon, Sandile, Mincinno, Simisage, Simisear, Swadloon, Terrakion, Tornadus, Prinplup, Helioptile, Taillow, Patrat, Lickilicky, Chikorita, Dwebble, Durant, Raichu, Shiny Red Gyarados, Lugia, Articuno, Sneasel, Duskull, Phione, Elekid, Cyndaquil, Cinccino, Pachirisu, Espeon, Mesprit, Ralts, Keldeo, Riolu, Joltik, Chingling, Drilbur, Hitmontop, Yveltal, Keldeo (resolute form) Black Kyurem, Rufflet, Mantyke, Wooper, Wingull, Dewott, Ferroseed, Skitty, Sudowoodo, Arcanine, Elekid, Tentacool, Druddigon, Cleffa, Xerneas, Purrloin, Emolga, Zwelious, Venusaur, Chimecho, Red Genesect, Gengar, Plusle, Minun, Murkrow, Archen, Escavalier, Jirachi, Swimming Pikachu, Bronzor, Cubchoo, Ducklett, Fraxure, Accelgor, Seel, Fletchling, Deerling (summer form), Mismagius, Deerling (autumn form), Samurott, Whirlipede, Meloette (pirouette form), Mime Jr., Seismitoad, Bonsly, Eevee, Rotom, Mamoswine, Celebi, Wynaut, Entei, Shellos (west sea), Leafeon, Dedenne, Vaporeon, Raikou, Shiny Entei, Suicune, Munna, Pokémon Center Nagoya 2012 10th Anniversary Pikachu, Yveltal, Weavile, Golett, Glaceon, Mienshao, Umbreon, Happiny, Meowth, Daramuka, Frillish (female), Chandelure, Boldore, Cherim, Timburr, Zoroark, Meloetta (aria form), Wash Rotom, Jigglypuff, Lilligant, Ho-Oh, Shadow Lugia, Darkrai, Genesect, Pignite, Igglybuff, Venusaur, Manaphy, Servine, Chespin, Garchomp, Togekiss, Growlithe, Lampent, Landorus, Gogoat, Xerneas, Heat Rotom, Larvesta, Maractus, Ampharos, Slowpoke, Marill, Axew, Scraggy, Snorlax, Dragonite, Beeheyem, Deerling (winter form), Tepig, Dragonair, Garbodor, Slowking, Salamence, Blastoise, Shaymin (sky form), Musharma, Combee, Chatot, Pancham, Deino, Spiritomb, Gothorita, Vullaby, Shiny Suicune, Azelf, Dedenne, Bunnelby, Absol, Meinfoo, Froakie, Metagross, Shelmet, Psyduck, Roggenrola, Ampharos, Purrloin, Solosis, Lillipup, Buneary, Lapras, Mantine, Totodile, Scatterbug, Spin Rotom, Shinx, Munchlax, Hydreigon, Flabébé, Deerling (spring form), Wailord, Mew, Dialga, Gurdurr, Pawniard, Palkia, Pikachu and Vulpix even having the plushies of them in her room her top favorite is Azelf. *She has Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, but they were Japanese. She even had a Japanese Pink DSi to play them on. She also has Pokémon Black and White 2 also in Japanese. She even has Pokémon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby, Pokémon SoulSilver and HeartGold, Pokémon Conquest, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness, Pokémon White Version 2 and Black Version 2, Pokémon Platinum Version, Pokémon X and Y, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky and Explorers of Time, Pokémon Ranger, Pokémon Dash, Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Sign, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon and Pokemon White Version. They also were Japanese as well She also has a Wii but in Japanese and Pokemon battle Revolution and PokePark 1 and 2 but they were in Japanese. *She is allergic to corn, which causes asthma *Tariko also likes to read Pokemon Manga *She also has Pokemon CDs *Tariko owns a Midnight Purple Nintendo 3DS with Pokemon X and Pokemon Y in Japanese. *She likes to use her plushes with her friends and post it on YouTube called The Tariko Pokemon Adventures, which is kind of like a spin-off of the Ji Min and Ji Woong Show, It's slogan is "Better than Digimon (maybe not), she also removed many videos for Copyright Infringement for making a "Tariko Pokemon Adventures Episode 23" which was not out yet and if someone played it Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up plays, this angered many fans, and Tariko removed it, she was also a court with her brother and sister and their friends for removing their videos that the false claimers claimed that was ours.". *According to her BIO in The Theory Games, her favorite type to start out with is a Fire-Type in Pokemon Games *She cried during the scene from the Pokemon Heroes where the legendary Pokemon, Latios died *Like Ji Woong and Anna, she hates Justin Bieber and Twilight *She also likes to dress up like the Pokemon trainers *Her favorite TV show is Pokemon: Best Wishes. *When Tariko was a tween, she hated Monster High. However, as a teen, she started to like Monster High, she created a ''Monster High ''figure to make it based on Japanese culture. *She likes school. According to her teacher, she is a sweet girl, loves Pokemon and is polite. *She has coulorophobia, a fear of clowns. *Her favorite school subject is Japanese. *She likes watching cartoons *She also collects Pokemon trading cards and trading figures *She is friends with a few family members from other episodes: Sakura Acicia, Kai Hiwatari, and Yoshi Hudgens. *She met Giuseppe Todaro in 2017 when Lucy was only about a few weeks old, she doesn't like him and he tried to kill her, but was stopped by Ji woong and Toshio Komika, who had guns with them, and he tried to put all her toys in the garbage, but they were far too many plushies for him. *Glitches she dislikes to work on #Level 255 (She done this once, and when she found a Level 255 Mewtwo, she ended up shutting her Pokemon Blue version off and very traumatized because of it) #TM/HMs in HeartGold/SoulSilver (Once she found HM08, she ended up using a TMHM removal code) #Pokemon Gold/Silver Trainer House Glitches (Accidently fought one that crashes the game) Category:Pre-teens Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Aunts Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Hostages Category:Teenagers Category:Tweens Category:Adults Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:People Category:People from Japan Category:People adopted from Japan Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Japan Category:Children adopted from Japan Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from Japan Category:Girls adopted from Japan Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2006 Category:People born in December Category:People with Black Hair Category:People with Brown Eyes Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:Fanfiction Authors Category:People from UK Category:Children from UK Category:Girls from UK Category:People from Kansas Category:Children from Kansas Category:Girls from Kansas Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA